1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as a personal computer and word processor, which has a terminal for connecting an optional part to the apparatus. The invention also relates to a method of assembling the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computers and word processors of the lap top type are becoming remarkably popular among the public.
A portable electronic apparatus of this type includes usually a main body having a keyboard, and a flat panel display rotatably mounted on the main body through hinges. When the display is pivoted onto the keyboard, it also serves as a lid or cover for the keyboard. When the display is closed, the whole of the apparatus becomes flat and compact like a book, for example. This enables the apparatus to be easily carried.
The electronic apparatus of this kind has a battery to enable the apparatus to be used even when no commercial power is available. The battery is detachably attached in a battery housing chamber which is formed in the apparatus body. A connecting terminal is arranged in the housing chamber and electrically connected to electronic parts arranged in the main body. When the battery is fitted in the housing chamber, the terminal is electrically connected to the battery.
Usually, the apparatus body comprises a bottom case and a top cover coupled thereto, both of which are made of insulating resin. The battery housing chamber is sometimes formed on the side of the top cover, depending upon layouts of the apparatus. The connecting terminal is also attached to the top cover in this case, exposing it in the battery housing chamber.
In the case where the connecting terminal is attached to the top cover, however, a wiring for connecting the terminal to the electronic parts on a printed circuit board fixed to the bottom case must be bridged between the top cover and the bottom case. When the top cover and the bottom case are to be separated from and coupled to each other, therefore, it is necessary that the wiring be disconnected from and connected to its corresponding parts. This makes it necessary to use such parts as connectors for disconnecting and connecting the wiring from and to its corresponding parts, thereby increasing the number of parts used. Further, when the top cover is to be coupled to the bottom case, the connectors must be connected thereby making the assembly of the apparatus troublesome.